


If They Only Knew

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some situations are not as they appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If They Only Knew

Pairing: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan

Catagory: PWP, Qui/Obi

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: None

Spoilers: Not really.

Summary: Some situations are not as they appear.

Disclaimers: Everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and  
Lucasfilms. I am just playing in his world, borrowing the boyz and  
their accomplices and will return them all when I'm through. No money  
is being made from this, it is all done for entertainment only.

Author's notes: This story was written for Jedi Plushie  
Theater/Bedtime stories at ConneXions 2004 and is dedicated to the  
people who shared that wonderful experience with me. Hopefully the  
story will provide some enjoyement even without the visual effects.  
Hope you enjoy.

Feedback: Please, online or off at kiowkqgj@yahoo.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan had just dropped down into a chair to remove his boots when a  
knock on the door commanded his attention. Grudgingly, he rose to his  
feet and palmed the door open to find his Varalian liaison standing  
there, shifting nervously from foot to foot. "How can I help you,  
Minjer Hyos?"

"Sorry to disturb you, Jedi Kenobi, but moments after you left the  
negotiation hall, Minjer Dahai informed me that the additional Jedi  
representative that he requested will be arriving at Rhen Var's main  
spaceport in less than a half hour," Hyos said.

Trying to keep his annoyance and surprise from tainting his tone,  
Obi-Wan asked, "Has Minjer Dahai requested that I meet the transport?"

"No, he said he would be meeting the transport himself," Hyos replied.

"No doubt so he can speak to the new Jedi privately concerning the  
perceived bias with regard to the Rhenetti concerns," he added sarcastically.

"So how may I be of assistance at this late hour, Minjer Hyos?" Obi-Wan asked again.

"That would be fine," Obi-Wan answered, duty winning over his personal  
wants.

Obviously relieved, Minjer Hyos thanked him profusely and headed for  
the door, informing him that his guest would be escorted to the  
quarters after meeting with Minjer Dahai.

As the door slid closed, Obi-Wan settled back into his chair,  
struggling to release his frustration as he unbuckled his boots. He  
was surprised that the Council had agreed to Minjer Dahai's request for a  
second Jedi negotiator and more than a little annoyed that he hadn't  
been informed beforehand that someone would be joining him. The treaty  
was pretty straightforward and he was convinced that he was fully  
capable of representing both factions without prejudice. But Dahai  
didnt like the fact that one person was handling both sides of the  
negotiations and wanted a Jedi present whose only concern would be the  
issues of the Rhenetti.

Groaning aloud in frustration, Obi-Wan set aside his boots as he rose  
from his chair. Since Rhen Var was not at war and this treaty was  
basically routine, there was no way the Council would assign two active  
Jedi negotiators to this so Obi-Wan was sure that the second Jedi would  
be some dried up old fart whose name hadn't been on the mission roster  
in a decade. He was also sure that any lack of recent experience would  
not keep said relic from lecturing in great detail on the proper way to negotiate a treaty.

Picking up his boots, Obi-Wan headed into the bedroom, intent on taking  
a nice long shower and relaxing before he was forced to relinquish the  
spacious bedroom and comfortable bed for the rather lacking pull out  
sofa in the sitting room. He undressed quickly, shoving his dirty  
clothing in the bottom of his travel bag and pulling out a clean inner  
tunic, linens and leggings before heading into the refresher.

Setting the water as hot as he could stand it, Obi-Wan stood under the  
water for a few minutes, allowing the pounding spray to beat the  
tension from his body. Releasing his mental frustration was not going  
to be quite as easy. As he scrubbed away the day's sweat and grime, he

considered the current situation. After nine days of senseless  
bickering, he still didn't have a signed treaty and, with this new  
addition, the situation was going from bad to worse. Now, he would not  
only have to get the Rhenetti and the Varallians to agree on each petty  
issue, he would also have to get concurrence from his new partner. He  
could almost hear the well meaning but condescending prattle from a  
Master who would surely feel that he or she definitely knew more than a  
twoyear Knight possibly could no matter how many treaty negotiations  
he had participated in.

Turning off the water, Obi-Wan struggle to release his frustration as  
he reached for a towel. Rubbing his heat-pinked skin with the soft  
nap, he drew in a few deep breaths, exhaling out his annoyance with the air.

If things remained true to form, the repairs on that burst pipe would  
end up taking days and he would be sharing these rooms for Force knew  
how long. The last thing he wanted to do was waste his last few  
private moments on useless irritation.

After dressing in the clothing he had laid out, Obi-Wan grabbed a  
couple bottles Lomin-ale from the small cooler and settled into the  
soft leather conforming chair with the datapad containing the racy adventure

novel he was reading. It didn't take long for him to lose himself in  
the exploits of the captain and his catamite, both on the seas and in  
the bedchamber. He had just started on his second bottle of ale and  
begun reading a rather explicit sex scene, when the knock on the door  
drew him from his reading. Steeling his reserves, he closed down his  
datapad, placed it on the table and walked to the door.

"Thank you for your understanding in this matter, Jedi Kenobi," Minher  
Hyos said as soon as the door slid open. Looking between Obi-Wan and  
the older Jedi standing at his side, Hyos added, "Please contact me if  
you need anything further."

"Thank you for your courtesy, Minher Hyos," the older Jedi replied.  
When the Varilian liaison bowed and turned back down the hallway, the  
Jedi Master crossed over the threshold and said, 'I hope you won't find  
having to share your quarters with me too much of an inconvenience,  
Knight Kenobi."

"We will both just have to make the best of a difficult situation,  
Master," Obi-Wan answered politely as he pressed his palm against the  
door control. By the time the door slid fully closed, all traces of  
that polite young Knight vanished as he slammed the older Jedi against  
the door and took his mouth in a ravenous kiss. When he finally pulled  
back, he looked into amused blue eyes and asked, "How is the name of  
all the gods did you finagle the Council into assigning you to be the  
representative for the Rhenetti?" Before the other man could answer,  
he added, "And where is Anakin?"

Dropping a quick kiss to Obi-Wan half opened mouth, Qui-Gon chuckled,  
"One question at a time, love." He buried his nose against Obi-Wan's  
hair, breathed deeply and sighed, "Fresh showered Obi-Wan, one of my  
favorite scents." He nipped at Obi-Wan's earlobe and traced a path of  
kisses down his neck before Obi-Wan took a step backwards and forced  
him to meet his gaze. "Sorry, got distracted." He leaned in for  
another kiss and then asked with a hint of a whine. "Can't the  
questions wait until after we've fucked each other into incoherence?"

"I dont think conversation in that state would be very enlightening."

Flicking off the sitting room lights with the Force, Obi-Wan took  
Qui-Gon's hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. "Just give me the  
condensed version. I'll even get you naked while you talk."

"Oh, that's really going to help my focus," Qui-Gon grumbled.

Pulling Qui-Gon's bag off his shoulder, Obi-Wan tossed it into the  
corner and started unbuckling his belt. "Youre a Jedi Master, for  
Force sake. I'm sure you can manage. Now talk."

"Anakin is on his mandatory two tens jungle survival training junket to  
Garqi," Qui-Gon explained. "I convinced the assignment's master that  
it would be more beneficial to the padawans if they chose younger  
masters and knights as chaperones for the trip."

"That conversation is probably an interesting story in its own right  
but that can wait until later," Obi-Wan remarked. "And getting  
assigned this mission?"

"I was in Eeth Koth's office, waiting for him so we could spar, when he  
got the call from the Rhenetti liaison looking for a second  
representative," Qui-Gon said. "The man was convinced that the only  
way his people's needs would be fully reflected would be with separate  
representation and was going on at great length about it. Finally, so  
he could end the call, Eeth told him the Council would consider his  
request and he would get back to him. After grumbling for a while  
about annoying politicians, he pulled out the duty roster but threw it  
aside a minute later, saying he would deal with it after he took out  
his frustrations by beating my arse in the salles."

"So you got this assignment by letting him win?" Obi-Wan asked  
incredulously.

"Really, Obi-Wan. After all these years, you should know me better  
than that," Qui-Gon scoffed. "I dont even let you win and that would  
get me mind blowing sex."

"As if you need to do anything besides breathe for that," Obi-Wan  
huffed before he continued removing Qui-Gon's clothing and waited for  
his former master to get back to his narrative.

"Anyway, after I trounced him in the salles, we shared late meal and he  
was whining about how thinly everyone was spread and that he didnt  
know who he could get to join you on Rhen Var so I volunteered,"  
Qui-Gon added.

"And just like that Master Koth agreed," Obi-Wan replied sarcastically.

"Give me some credit here, Qui-Gon."

"Hey, you wanted the condensed version," Qui-Gon retorted. "So after  
spending considerable time discussing the pros and cons of the  
situation, Eeth finally agreed that having me come was the best  
possible solution," he said evasively.

"I dont really want to know what you had to agree to do to get this  
assignment, do I?" Obi-Wan asked, pushing Qui-Gon onto the edge of the  
bed so that he could remove his boots.

Qui-Gon at least had the decency to look somewhat sheepish as he  
answered, "Not really, no." After his boots were set aside, he pulled  
Obi-Wan's down for a deep kiss and when he released him, his eyes were  
sparkling with mischief. "I'll do everything within my power to make  
sure it's definitely worth the cost, starting now." With that, he  
collapsed back onto the bed, drawing Obi-Wan with him.

Kneeing Qui-Gon's legs apart so that he could settle between them,  
Obi-Wan pulled his tunic over his head before initiating a kiss. The  
kiss was slow and deep and methodical, swipes of his tongue  
interspersed with tiny nips of Qui-Gon's luscious lips. He explored the mouth under  
his thoroughly until they were both panting and his hard cock was  
compressed almost painfully inside the confines of his leggings.  
"Missed you so much," he whispered but before he could decide what to  
do next, he was flipped onto his back with Qui-Gon pressed against the  
full length of his body.

"Hey," was all Obi-Wan managed to get out before he was silenced by  
Qui-Gon's mouth. Giving as good as he had gotten, Qui-Gon explored  
Obi-Wan's mouth, licking, tasting and biting until Obi-Wan's lips were  
red and puffy. "So beautiful. Is it any wonder I would sell my soul  
to the Sith himself to be with you?" Qui-Gon said before moving his  
mouth to Obi-Wan's neck.

Obi-Wan breathed out a low moan as Qui-Gon's teeth bit down and a patch  
of skin was sucked into his lover's mouth. Qui-Gon continued to move  
lower, sucking and biting at bronze nipples until they stood at  
attention and Obi-Wan was writhing beneath him. He licked his way down  
the center of Obi-Wan's chest until the waistband of his leggings  
impeded his progress. Kneeling up, he placed his thumbs at each side  
of the waistband and pulled down slowly. "These have to go."

"Sith, yes," Obi said as he lifted his hips to help. The slight raise  
of his hips became an arch of pleasure as Qui-Gon leaned forward and  
licked the tip of his cock. "Yours too," he ordered when Qui-Gon knelt  
back up. "Lube's in the drawer."

Both eyebrows rose in query as Qui-Gon rose from the bed and pulled off  
his leggings. "And just why would you have lube in your bedside table.  
Any recent partners you'd care to tell me about, Knight Kenobi?"

The smile in Qui-Gon's eyes insured Obi-Wan that he was just teasing so  
he played along. "Well even though it's been a few long and lonely  
tens, there have only been two. My right hand when I've been reading  
the porn, I mean letters, you've been sending me, and the dildo in the  
drawer beside the lube, that I used during a certain rather graphic  
holonet transmission I received a few nights ago."

"Porn and holosex. I didnt realize you were so kinky, Knight Kenobi,"

Qui-Gon replied. "Though I must admit to having enjoyed my share of  
holosex over the years. Especially the return feed that I received the  
other night."

"Return feed?" Obi-Wan asked, swallowing visibly.

Grabbing the lube and settling back between Obi-Wan's spread legs,  
Qui-Gon responded with an exaggerated shrug. "You didnt think I made  
that tape purely for selfless reasons, did you love?" He ran one finger  
along the length of Obi-Wan's erect shaft and added huskily. "I set  
the computer to create a two way transmission when you opened the file and  
record the incoming stream. I was teaching a seminar that day and I  
spent the entire time anticipating returning to our quarters to see the  
result of my efforts."

Obi-Wan reached down and mimicked Qui-Gon's gesture as he asked, "And  
did it meet your expectations?"

"Definitely. You can see for yourself if you'd like," Qui-Gon said,  
cocking his head in the direction of his abandoned bag. "I tossed the  
vid-chip I made from the transmission in my bag when I packed."

Embarrassed by the idea that Qui-Gon had made a permanent copy of his  
solitary exploits, Obi-Wan's face blushed a deep red and he stammered,  
"I'll pass on that for the moment, thank you." He grabbed the lube  
from his lover, squeezed some onto his palm and wrap his hand around  
Qui-Gon's cock as he added, "There are other more pressing things I  
would rather be doing right now."

Arching into Obi-Wan's slick palm, Qui-Gon moaned in pleasure and  
grabbed the lube back from his partner. Slicking his fingers, he  
brought them to the opening of Obi-Wan's body and pushed in. "Was this  
the type of pressing thing you had in mind?"

"Fuck yes," Obi-Wan, hissed before regaining his composure and  
continuing their verbal game. "That's a good start, though I was  
hoping to work up to something more substantial," he added as he  
continued to stroke Qui-Gon's erection.

Qui-Gon stroked his fingers into Obi-Wan a few more times before  
pulling them out and lifting Obi-Wan's ankles to his shoulders.  
Shifting forward, he positioned his cock and pushed in. "Wouldnt want  
to disappoint."

The verbal banter ended almost with the first stroke, replaced by  
moans, groans, grunts and things like, "more", "harder", "yes", "right  
there" as Qui-Gon slowly pushed in and pulled out of Obi-Wan's body.  
The capacity for coherent thought was swallowed by the growing pleasure  
and the tens they had spent apart fueled their need.

Soon slow was no longer enough for either of them. Leaning one hand on  
the wall behind Obi-Wan's head to brace himself and wrapping the other  
around Obi-Wan's cock, Qui-Gon increased the pace and soon was pounding  
into his lover.

"Close, so close," Obi-Wan moaned as the magnificent feeling of Qui-Gon  
filling him and hitting his prostate on each pass brought him right to  
the edge.

"Wait, wait for me," Qui-Gon ordered as he slammed harder into his  
lover.

Hanging on by shear dint of will, Obi-Wan waited, eyes locked on  
Qui-Gon's face as he stroked into him. Finally, Qui-Gon tossed his  
head back, arched his back and stilled within him.

Tightening his grip on Obi-Wan's penis, Qui-Gon moaned, "now" and  
emptied his seed into his lover.

"Yes," Obi-Wan cried as he let go and his semen spurted over his  
lover's fist.

They rode the tremors of their orgasms out together until, finally  
spent, Qui-Gon's softening shaft slipped from Obi-Wan's body and he  
collapsed on the bed beside him. They lay there in silence for quite  
some time, just content to be in each other company after their  
separation.

Finally, Obi-Wan found the energy to speak and asked the million credit  
question that Qui-Gon had evaded earlier. "So what exactly did you  
have to commit us to so that Master Koth would assign you this  
mission?"

"It really wont be that bad Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon began. "It's only a ten  
and we will be together."

"Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan rebuked.

Taking a deep breath and suddenly looking like he was facing his own  
execution, Qui-Gon blurted out, "We'll be organizing and chaperoning  
the padawan cold-weather survival trip to Hoth."

"You cant be serious," Obi-Wan complained. "That trip is a horror  
even for the padawans. We'll never get any other masters and knights  
to volunteer to chaperone with us."

An evil twinkle appeared in Qui-Gon's eyes as he suggested, "I can  
think of one thing we might offer as an incentive for volunteering."

The wicked glint in his master's eyes should have been enough to keep  
Obi-Wan from asking but much like gawkers slowing down to ogle a  
speeder wreck, he just couldnt resist. "And just what could we have to offer  
that would make any sane Jedi volunteer to spend a ten day in that  
frozen wasteland supervising a gaggle of immature padawans?"

Sliding to the far side of the bed, Qui-Gon's answered with mock  
bravado. "Well, since you've repeatedly told me how many heartbroken  
Jedi where left behind when you and I bonded, I was thinking that I  
could make copies of the vid chip I made and offer it to some of them  
in exchange for chaperoning the trip."

Before Obi-Wan could get over his shock enough to manage a reply,  
Qui-Gon sprinted from the bed, calling out, "I'm hungry, want  
anything?" as he disappeared through the doorway. Obi-Wan watched him  
leave, shock turning to chuckles as he remembered the innumerable people who had  
told him in no uncertain terms that he was an idiot for wasting his youth by  
tying himself to a staid and priggish man like Qui-Gon Jinn. His  
chuckles turned to outright laughter. If they only knew.

The End.


End file.
